Fifield
Name Fifield is a Dr. of Science aboard ship in Prometheus (film). As a geologist Fifield uses 'Spectagraphs', these are not only used for detecting atmospheric conditions and rock composition but also are capable of detecting biological pathogens. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Prometheus (film) Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report Features Interactions Fifield is amongst the group that journeys to the Alien Temple on their first day of landing. Fifield and Millburn as scientists use spectagraphs, these send information to the ship's computer which analyses the data and relays it back to the crew. They analyse that certain areas of the Alien Temple have a breathable atmosphere, so some of them choose to remove their helmets. Fifield and Millburn choose to separate from the group and as a storm moves in later they find themselves stuck and must remain at the Temple. Whilst in the Ampule Room of the Alien Temple, Millburn is attacked by an Alien creature. This creature wraps itself around Millburn's arm, Fifield helps by trying to remove the creature which only results in Millburn's arm being broken so he beheads the creature, only resulting in 'acid blood' being splashed on his visor. As he is being incapacitated by the creature's blood, Millburn is killed by the creature. When the storm clears a mutated Fifield returns aboard Prometheus using an axe and his strength, killing Ray, Wallace and Taplow, he is shot a number of times by the crew including Vladimir and Jackson before killing Vladimir who tries to enter the ATV after Jackson, Janek and Chance noticing what is occurring in the Cargo Bay rush there burning and shooting Fifield. Continuity [[:category:Prometheus|'Prometheus (film)']] Dr Fifield's character is played by Sean Harris aboard Prometheus. A mutated Fifield is killed by Janek in the cargo bay. Concept Ivan Manzella who drew concepts for the Deacon also drew concepts for Fifield, of all the artist including Carlos Huante and H.R.Giger, Ivan Manzella and Martin Rezard resembled the nearest to the final design. On-set Neal Scanlan's team created the makeup effects that included vacuform pieces that distended from the character's skull and appliances that covered his head giving the appearance of infected flesh. Production For the scene in which Fifield appears folded up with his legs drapped over his upper torso, Scanlan's team got Sean Harris to stand in a recess that was built into the set and they drapped dummy legs over the actor's shoulders. In the cargo bay Taplow uses a flame thrower against Fifield, this stunt was preformed by stunt co-ordinator Rob Inch who set him ablaze just out of scene. In some scenes cables were used to lift actors up like Fifield who could jump up and onto the ATVs and as he was throwing the crew around, the cables were then deleted in post production, some actors were also stunt performers for these scenes while others scenes required a stuntman. Alternative Fifield Martin Rezard concepts and sculpting of the mutated Fifield resembled the alternative version not used in the film but appeared in the Blu-ray deleted scenes and Prometheus: The Art of the Film. For Martin Rezard concepts and sculpting of the mutated Fifield, Weta Digital generated a digital Fifield with elongated limbs and a mutated head resembling that of Sean Harris. As the design evolved, Weta made the inner head more visible so it could articulate with facial expressions and clothed it in a simulation of Fifield's spacesuit torn and covered in oil, distorting and extending the limbs with a capability of walking on his knuckles. Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report The following is a description from the book about crew members aboard Prometheus. Geologist Sean Fifield SG-1720. Timeline The crew of Prometheus land on LV223 during 21st Dec 2093 after first discovering the Terraformers star map in various locations on Earth in 2089. Prometheus (film) is set about 30 years before Alien (film). See also References Citations Prometheus (film) Prometheus: The Art of the Film Prometheus update Footnotes Category:Info Category:Prometheus